


Calm

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: based on a beautiful fic by my equally beautiful friend em, as well as some sprinkling of the spy au by snuggs. sorry it's so short but I hope you guys like it!





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rainy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288384) by ghostlymxchine. 



Dark looks over the information on their next target, scrolling idly on the laptop as he copies every scrap of information he can get his hands on, every link Jack had sent. His other arm, half asleep, is slung over Anti's shoulders, acid hair tickling his chin as he pillows his head on Dark's chest, the sound of rain and his slow, even breathing the only sounds in the apartment.

Dark shifts slightly, saving his progress and putting a bookmark on the documents to save his place before shutting the computer off and moving it aside, focus immediately moving back to Anti.

It's been days since he slept, and Dark is thankful for the rain, the only thing assured to get Anti to sleep.

The thin skin under his eyes is dark with bruises, Dark taking in the serenity of his expression, the usual scowl and furrowing of his thick brows gone, wiped away with sleep. He thinks that he's never seen him more beautiful than now, but that would be a lie. Anti is by far the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and Dark wonders how he got so lucky to have him in his life at all, let alone like this. Lucky enough to see those sharp shoulders relax, to kiss the dark, full lips he idly traces with a thumb. He leans down enough to leave a kiss on his bright hair, thankful for the rainstorm that will last the next few days and thankful for the beauty on his arm as he shuffles lower on the bed, lying beside Anti and curling closer as he shuts his eyes, letting sleep wash over him as rain patters against the windows and Anti sleeps easily in his arms.


End file.
